Sonmei Masutora
The angry child of the Shinigami Triplets, Sonmei Masutora is knows for causing trouble along with his brother Gomei 'Appearance' Sonmei stands at 6' even and has more bulk then either of his brothers from hours practicing with his weapon in order to be able to wield it without trouble. He has short cropped blonde hair and wears his shihakusho without the sleeves and the chest opened slightly more then normal. He carries himself as if older then his brothers, and thus can be mistaken as older then them by several years, and also shows far more wear and tear on his physique from years of putting his body in harms way to protect them. While no massive scars adorn him his skin is much like a farmer and shows it's years of struggle in the realm of the living undead. 'Personality' He is a member of a trio of Masutora men born on the same day, and his personality can at times be seen as only a small fraction of a whole person as throughout their young lives he and his two brothers adapted to behave as one individual. This evolved into them outwardly taking on certain behavioural roles for the group so as to further build this bond. He has taken on the objective of representing the Masutora trio's aggression both on and off the battlefield and thus is typically blunt with what he says, preferring to skip to the point as a Masutora man should. He is a quick friend to make, and once made he will treat you like one of the family. Despite the fact that throughout his life he was at most times in the presence of his brothers the three of them do not alienate those around them. Sonmei truly does enjoy other presence and can become uneasy when nobody else is with him making him unfit for solo work under stressful situations. 'History' Sonmei and his brothers were simple rukongai brats, raised in the household of Masutora under the care of there mother and father. They played, they slept, and they caused normal havoc like any kids are likely to do. There mother passed/ressurected soon after they were born leaving the father to raise them on his own. He was doting and caring but would also soon succumb to being returned to the cycle as their mother before them had leaving them alone in the world.. A true thrill of their district Sonmei and his brothers were constant faces on the street as they went about doing odd jobs for the people around them or whiled their days away entertaining the kids. As they got older they began to show a growing interest in the more aggressive side of the nightlife in the outer rukongai districts and could be seen stumbling back every few mornings with a handful of new bruises and scrapes to show for their night of romping. On several occassion they would be leaving a scene just as gotei members were showing up to handle the disturbance, unaware that the three drunken brawlers had just politely told them the culprits went 'thataway'. These days were good, and developed them but they knew simply starting fights and stumbling home could not last forever. One day they'd pick a bad fight to start or be out of the little that remained of their mother and fathers inheritance left to them. Sonmei argued that running in to fight a giant monster was not safer bet then running in to fight some big drunk but Gomei was convinced early to side with Kumei's suggestion of joining the court guard squads with the idea of how badass his sword would look. Kumei always had been the manipulator. Sonmei and his brothers had average careers. Surviving the invasions of decades ago and during the ensueing peace gaining prestige for their team work and capabilities. Currently they hold the Vice-Captain 3rd and 4th seats of the 8th division and have no current plans to rock that particular boat for the time being. 'Zanpaktou' 'Names and Descriptions ' Sealed: 'A standard katana, slightly long due to his height. The wrappings are a deep blue to the point that they are almost black. The guard has a bamboo leaf motif pressed into it. '''Shikai: '''Tadai Waridake (Heavy Split Bamboo) His Shikai becomes a long heavy shafted and long-bladed spear. The spear is nearly three meters in length making it taller then the wielder and has included on that another one and a half foot blade. The blade is thick and heavy putting a large amount of power behind his blows. 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm His spirit is a gorilla like creature with silver fur. It is very simple but talks down to it's other half, Sonmei, as if it is wise beyond it's years. His inner realm can vary depending on who is around him. When he is alone it is a clouded mountain covered in foliage and tree's, it can change based on the proximity of his brothers from a treacherous place to one of simple beauty in nature. 'Powers and Abilities' * Unity: The Zanpaktou of the Masutora brothers are one entity, and yet separate entities. These zanpakutou are a truly unique case in that they allow a connection between the brothers as long as they fight within a short range of each other. As long as they stand within their own reitsu level in feet of each other they can notice a 10% increase to their combative effectiveness. Within Half of their Reaitsu level they can notice a 15% increase in combat effectiveness. If they are within just a quarter of their current reatisu level of each other a noticable 20% increaee in combative effectiveness can be seen in their fighting. 'Attacks' 'Shikai' * '''Masutora Special: '''In combat with his brothers Sonmei's weapon acts as the firing pin to this three part attack. Striking spearheads with his brothers the trio can release a blast of energy shards in the direction of Sonmei's spearhead. The blast is instantaneous like an explosion. A varition like a machine gun is in the works but so far they have not perfected it having only discovered this ability by mistake while sparring. Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Members Category:Masutora Brothers